


Wild Light

by The_Nightshade_Serpent



Series: The Kyshf-Verse [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nightshade_Serpent/pseuds/The_Nightshade_Serpent
Summary: Small thing i had in mind for quite a while, plus giving a bit more background to Kyshf’s species and Kyshf herself.Plus, a god OC!may or may not b canon for Kyshf-Verse, i'll decide in the car.may add some more things to this if i get any ideas.
Relationships: None
Series: The Kyshf-Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wild Light

Kyshf, like many of the bugs that lived, had a god. 

Her god was rather odd in retrospect, since most didn’t seem to care for their creations, or when they did, they cared too much, and would stop existing if those creations perished or forgot them. The Wild Light Existed in between, and was content with just being, no need for worship, since they were just known to Kyshf's Kin. 

Kyshf hummed softly, antenna twitching, with her god beside her. She had decided to stay by her god’s side, rather than just stay in one territory like the rest of her kin. 

The god’s claws were tapping softly on the stone, antenna on full display, as they listened. The Wild Light did that often, and Kyshf was quite content with staying still by her god’s side, watching for some prey to wander by. 

_ Old-and-Pale-hunt-territory… Dark-underneath-territory _

Kyshf cocked her head to one side, pondering the god’s words. 

_ Pale-seal-Old… try-slay… with what? Dark-not-bother in other-light affairs- _

Ah, that was it. Wild Light was hearing the aftermath of some other lights fighting. It may have been ages ago as well, considering both of them would have noticed if they were denning in the territory of lights warring over territory. 

The musing of the Wild Light stopped dead, soon replaced with a growl, one that in this place, sent any creatures with half a brain scrambling for cover. Kyshf started, and then turned to face the god.

“Light-Wild why-rage?”

_ Pale-larv-kin-slay force larv-kin seal Old seal-larv-pain failed-seal-slain-discarded  _ the god’s ‘voice’ was raising in volume, turning into a silent roar, claws tearing small grooves in the stone beneath them, eyes full-on glowing with the other’s justified rage.  _ Wild-not-bother other-light yet-other-light kin-slay larv-slay larv-hurt seal-larv-forced _

Kyshf listened, and then hissed with rage herself. She could understand why her god was so upset. Children and creations, those took  _ time _ , took  _ energy _ . Slaying one of your own creations, your own children, that was a  _ sin _ . Slaying one because it didn’t end up like you expected? No wonder the Wild Light was so pissed off. 

_ Wild-Larv-creation-Kyshf  _ Kyshf turned to look at her god, whose eyes were still flashing with rage.  _ We-fly  _

Kyshf understood that, and couldn’t help a sharp grin, or the closest she could get to one. The Wild Light was quite pissed off, and one thing was clear. The other light, the kin-slayer, better hope that they can get away before the Wild Light comes. 

Though, judging by how ancient that fight may have been, the lights may have moved on from there. It wouldn’t hurt to check though. _Just in case._

**Author's Note:**

> yeet - it is done. short but good. thanks for reading! ^v^


End file.
